The Creation of the Regime
by Psycho Delic263
Summary: The Man of Steel's at a happy point in his life - he's got some good news to share with Batman. But tragic times are just around the corner, as one of Batman's deadliest foes is in Metropolis on a surprise visit!
1. Chapter 1

**Gotham has fallen silent.**

 **The night is no longer broken by the sounds of crime. Children are no longer broken by the sudden crack of a gunshot. There are no more cries in the darkness. No tires screech as wailing sirens chase desperate men and women through narrow streets.**

 **In a way, it is the Gotham I always dreamed of.**

 **But this is no dream.**

 **This is a perversion. This is a nightmare.**

 **It is the silence of fear.**

 **It is a silence that is only broken by the sound of marching feet. A sound that echoes around the world.**

 **Marching feet. The rhythm of dictators.**

 **Our world is now ruled by the iron fist-**

 **-of a man of steel.**

 **XXX**

5 years ago...

 **Faster than a speeding bullet.**

 **More powerful than a locomotive.**

 **Able to leap tall buildings in a single bound.**

 **Super hearing trumps all of that tonight.**

 **Because tonight I woke to the single greatest sound I've ever heard-**

Clark Kent awakens from his slumber in the night. He sits up, and looks to the left to look at his wife, Lois Lane, who is still asleep.

Suddenly, she awakens. "Clark? What is it?" she asked. "Smallville...?"

Clark smiles at his wife.

 **-The sound of two heartbeats coming from one person.**

Lois was having a baby. Clark jumps out of bed and paces the apartments anxiously.

"We need to get everything checked thoroughly. I'll contact Star Labs. There are people there I trust to be discreet." he said.

"Clark." Lois said.

"There shouldn't be any danger in the first trimester but I'm not leaving it to chance. We'll need a bigger place, obviously."

"Clark!"

"Maybe we should consider moving away from Metropolis. Smallville would be a much safer and more private place to raise a child with powers. Although I'd prefer Metropolis High to-"

Lois picks up a book from the side desk, and throws it at Clark's head. Since Clark is Superman, it didn't hurt him. But it sure got his attention.

"Did you just throw a book at me?" he asked.

"You're invulnerable, I should be able to throw satisfyingly hard objects at you sometimes." Lois explained. "I'm glad our fetus has a high school already, but I need you to slow down that super-speed brain. Let's just enjoy this moment."

Lois gets out of bed and moves close to Clark. They hold each other close, and smile.

Suddenly, Lois's smartphone goes off. She checks her phone, and reads the text message that was sent.

"It's the planet." she said. "An anonymous tip. Councilman Ives is taking a pay off at the docks tonight."

"I should come with you." Clark insisted.

"Oh, should you? I don't remember you being so protective before you found out I was pregnant." Lois said, getting dressed. "Maybe you only care about the baby. Ah-ha! Your plan is finally apparent, alien. You have come to this planet only to breed! And you have chosen Earth's most beautiful woman for your nefarious alien schemes. Clark, I'm not spending nine months sitting on the couch getting fat while you go out and fight death rays. That's not how I operate."

"I'll worry."

"I know." Lois smirked, putting on her jacket. "If only there was some way you can keep an eye on me at all times. If only you had some sort of incredible x-ray vision combined with telescopic vision and...wait a minute."

As Lois grabs her backpack, Clark's super hearing detects something from afar.

"What is it? Trouble?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe." Clark answered.

"Then we both have somewhere to be. Don't worry. Jimmy will be with me. I need a photo of the handover."

Lois cups her husband's chin in her hand, and they share a kiss.

"Go. Save the world." she said.

 **XXX**

Meanwhile, in the dark alleys of Metropolis, Batman is fighting off a couple of thugs. Actually, he's giving them a run for their money.

Superman watches this. "What are you doing in Metropolis?" he asked.

"I'm on my way to Star Labs. Something sensitive was taken." Batman answered as he punched down a thug.

"You could have called." Superman said. He flies up. "Meet me up top when you're done."

With his grappling hook, Batman makes his way to a perch point over-looking Metropolis. Superman floats next to him.

"I have news." he said.

"Lois is pregnant." Batman said before Superman could say it.

"How did you-?"

"You're sweating, your pupils are dilated and your left hand is shaking. You don't usually show any outward signs of stress or fear. The last time I saw you this afraid, you were facing Doomsday." Batman explained.

Superman just grins at Batman's example.

"And I doubt it's Doomsday," Batman said. "You're grinning like an idiot."

 **XXX**

Meanwhile at the docks, Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen hide behind a container. They're waiting for Councilman Ives to show up.

"He's not coming, Lois." Jimmy said.

"Let's give our corrupt councilman ten more minutes to show, Jimmy." Lois said.

"Who shows up late to their own pay off? You know, if I had an hour's sleep for every anonymous tip we've followed to nothing, I'd be a far more rested person."

"Shh." Lois whispered. "Get your camera ready. Someone's here."

When they check to see who it is, they see a man in a gray coat and fedora. The cloaked man is just walking through the docks.

"That's not the councilman. He-" Jimmy stops and decides to take a picture.

Suddenly, someone in the shadows points a gun at the lens of the camera.

 **XXX**

Back with Batman and Superman...

"We want you to be the godfather." Superman told Batman.

Batman looks over at Superman.

"Hey, look at that, 'The World's Greatest Detective' is surprised." Superman grinned. "I heard its heartbeat, Bruce."

As Batman and Superman overlook the city of Metropolis, Batman lightly smiles.

 **XXX**

Back at the docks...

The shadow figure shoots his gun,...and the bullet goes right through the camera lens, and into Jimmy's head. Jimmy was dead.

"JIMMY!" Lois shouted in fear. She runs to his dead body, and kneels by it.

"Ew." said the figure. "I got some Jimmy on my shoe."

The shadow-covered man comes out of the shadows, and the cloaked figure joins him. They remove their fedoras, revealing them to be...The Joker and Harley Quinn.

"Hi, Lois." said the Joker crazily.

 **End of chapter. This is for those who want to read the story of Injustice in writing form rather than in comic book form. Until next time. Ciao.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, at the Metropolis docks, Superman descends to see if Lois was still there. What he sees instead horrifies him.

"Jimmy," he said to the dead body of Jimmy Olsen.

Looking around Jimmy's body, he finds a clue right next to Jimmy's bleeding head...

A Joker playing card.

 **XXX**

Meanwhile, at STAR Labs, Batman was looking over the damaged labs.

"Was anything else stolen?" he asked a scientist.

"A small amount of equipment but nothing as significant," said the scientist. "I guess you can see why we didn't contact Superman."

"You were experimenting with Kryptonite."

"Not to hurt Superman. We wanted to know if it had any benefits. Whether it could be used as a power source. Whether it could cure diseases. We're scientists, not monsters."

Batman looks down on the corpses of several lab workers, their faces twisted into horrible grins.

"Well, it's in the hands of monsters now," he said. "I want a list of every person who had knowledge of the Kryptonite's existence. No one leaves this facility until-"

Suddenly, Superman bursts in.

"I can't see her," he said panicked. "I can't see Lois!"

"We're not alone, Superman," Batman said calmly. "Maybe you should-?"

The Man of Steel holds up the Joker's bloody playing card.

"He has her. Please. Help me," he pleaded his friend. "Find her."

The Dark Knight instantly understands and issues a priority call.

"This is a priority call to all Justice League members and reserve members," he said into his communicator. "I need as many eyes, ears and minds as we can spare in Metropolis. A woman is missing."

"You want the whole Justice League on a missing person case?" Green Arrow asked incredulous.

"Absolutely. We believe she was taken by the Joker."

"Who is this woman, Batman?" Cyborg asked.

"She's one of us. That's all you need know for now. Her name is Lois Lane."

"Lois..." Wonder Woman whispered to herself.

"Wonder Woman, Miss Lane was last seen at the Metropolis docks. Head there and find out if anyone saw her or the Joker."

"I'm on my way." Wonder Woman immediately heads to the docks.

Batman next contacts Flash.

"Flash," he said.

"I'm-" Flash instantly runs to Metropolis. "-in Metropolis. What do you need?"

"Search every inch of Metropolis. Superman is scanning the city from above, so start with everywhere he can't see. Underground facilities, sewers, basements - anything lined with lead."

"On it."

Flash searches the entire city at super-speed.

"Everyone else, report in as soon as you reach Metropolis," Batman said. "Share anything you-"

A moment later, Barry comes back.

"You have to see something," he said.

He takes Batman to see what he has found.

"Sorry. I know carrying you is a bit...awkward but it really is the quickest way," Flash apologized.

"Just go fast enough that no one sees us," Batman requested.

 **XXX**

"I figured this could be related," said Flash.

"Star Labs?" Batman asked.

"And what looks to be another one of yours in Metropolis."

They see the body of the Scarecrow.

"Yes. It's Crane," Batman inquired. "It's the Scarecrow."

Batman pulls off Scarecrow's mask, showing that the deceased super-villain's was also twisted into a horrible grin. The murderer is all too obvious.

Wonder Woman suddenly reports on a lead she found.

" _I'm at the docks,_ " she said. " _We got lucky_."

 **XXX**

"As I showed up, someone ran," Wonder Woman continued.

She used her Lasso of Truth on a witness.

" _And?_ " Batman urged.

"Tell him."

"Joker's not in Metropolis," said the witness. "Him and that clown lady hijacked a submarine."

A split-second later, Superman scans the water around Metropolis.

"I see it," he said.

He scuttles it onto land with is bare hands. Then he tears a hole in the hull to get inside.

"LOIS!" he shouted horrified. He sees the Joker and Harley seemingly operating on Lois. "What did they do too...?"

But before he can free her, the Joker gasses him. The Man of Steel gets confused as he suddenly becomes dizzy.

"What's...? I..."

"Something wrong, Supes?" Joker provoked.

"Yeah, for a man of steel, you look kinda wobbly," Harley joined in.

" **SUUUUU-PAH-MAAAN!** " something shouted.

"No," Superman said horrified. "Doomsday!"

" **SUUU-PER-MAN!** "

Indeed, before Superman was the monster Doomsday.


	3. Chapter 3

"No...Lois. The baby," Superman said "STAY AWAY FROM THEM!"

"Baby?" Harley asked.

"Here we go," Joker mused.

Confronted by the monster that killed him, Superman, fearing for his wife and unborn child's life, tackles the beast out of the sub and into the sky, while the Joker and Harley Quinn look on.

"Time to go," Joker declared.

"We're just going to leave?" Harley questioned. "But this is the first submarine I've ever owned."

"We'll get you another one!"

"I can't just get another one! I've named this one. You can't abandon something once it has a name. Everyone knows that."

"Harley, any minute now, angry do-gooders are going to realize what we're up to. if we're still here when they arrive, they will hit us over and over again. Say goodbye to your submarine!"

"Goodbye, Gunter!"

They don't get very far before Green Lantern and Wonder Woman appear, with Lantern subduing them with a giant hand construct.

"Gunter is a terrible name for a submarine," he commented.

The Flash arrives with Batman in tow moments later.

"Batsy!" said the Joker. "Wait a minute. Did Flash carry you here? HA! Putting fear in the hearts of criminals...while his big bright friend carries him through the night!"

The Dark Knight quickly investigates the sub.

"Scarecrow's fear toxin," he noticed. He places a gas mask over his face.

He is unable to locate Lois.

"Where is she, Joker?" he demanded from the Clown Prince of Crime.

"My Lass of Truth will-" Wonder Woman said.

"No," Batman interrupted. "Not on him. I'm not sure what would spew out of that mind but it wouldn't be the truth."

"Come on, Batsy," Joker teased. "Use that pointy-eared head of yours. You can see the truth. You just don't want to look at it too hard."

"What did you do to her?"

"You know what I did. I operated on her. She's the trigger."

"Flash. The missile on the submarine-"

"His name is Gunter!" Harley added.

"-check to see if the warhead is still there."

"Don't bother checking. It isn't," Joker inquired. "When her heart stops, every heart in Metropolis stops, too."

"Why would her...?" Batman asked confused. Suddenly, he puts it all together. "The kryptonite. Scarecrow added it to his fear toxin, so it could enter Superman's bloodstream through his lungs. And then...SUPERMAN!"

 **XXX**

While Batman desperately tried to contact the Man of Steel, Superman has flown 'Doomsday' all the way into the outer atmosphere.

"You won't take them away from me!" he shouted.

" _Superman! Can you hear me?"_ Batman contacted. " _Superman. STOP! Whatever you're seeing, it isn't real!_ "

Superman suddenly clutches his head in a daze.

 **XXX**

"Did you know she was pregnant?" Joker asked mockingly.

The enraged Dark Knight punches him across the jaw.

 **XXX**

" _It's Lois!_ " Batman screamed to Superman.

Clark sees his wife's body floating before him.

 **And then, two heartbeats coming from one person-**

 **-Stop beating.**

Horrified, Clark sheds a tear as he hears both heartbeats stop.

 **XXX**

"Boom," Joker grinned.

Just then, the nuclear bomb from the sub goes off in the heart of Metropolis, destroying the city in a single blast before the horrified eyes of the Justice League.


	4. Chapter 4

Superman cradles his wife's dead body and returns to the heart of his devastated city. He falls to his knees with grief.

 **You took his wife. His unborn child. And his city from him.**

 **XXX**

Batman interrogates the Joker in a holding room in Gotham City's prison.

"Why?" he demanded.

"Why? You need a reason?" Joker teased. "It's probably the same reason I beat that puppy to death with a kitten last week. When the howling and meowing stops, and all you're left with is a mess of fur and blood and brains, well, you can't beat that warm glowing feeling inside."

"This has always been about us. Why did you do it to _him_?"

"Every time you and I play, I lose. I was getting a bit bored of always losing. So I thought I'd try this on easy mode for a bit. And it _was_ easy. It was as easy as beating a puppy to death with a kitten."

 **XXX**

Back in the ruins of Metropolis, the Flash and Green Lantern have managed to remove some survivors from the city and the outlining area.

"Is that the last of them?" Lantern asked.

"Yep. All the outlying areas have now been evacuated to outside the fallout zone," said the Flash.

"Superman?"

"I think he's still in Metropolis."

"Have you tried to talk to him?"

"His communicator stopped working as soon as he entered the blast zone and, with that much radiation, Superman's the one guy who can stand at ground zero. No one else can really enter without..."

 **XXX**

Within the ruins of the city, Wonder Woman approaches the grieving Superman.

"Clark," she consoled.

"Diana," he said with tears streaming. "I killed them. I-"

"NO. No. You are not responsible fro this. That madman orchestrated the whole thing."

Superman considers those words.

"Will you...will you hold her? Will you keep them safe?" he asked.

"Of course," Wonder Woman said taking Lois's body.

"I'll be back soon."

"Where are you going?"

He flies off.

 **Superman?**

"Superman!" Green Lantern intercepted.

"Where is he?" Superman asked. "The Joker. Where did they take him?"

"Batman took him to Gotham Prison but I don't think you should see him- HEY!"

Knowing how much pain Superman is in, Lantern tries to stop him using a shield construct.

"Wait!" he said. "You're hurt. You're angry. Take some time."

"Let me out. NOW," Superman demanded.

"Let's just talk first. I don't want you to-"

But Superman easily smashes the shield to nothing.

"STOP!" shouted Lantern.

"You think you can stop me?" Superman questioned. "With what? The most powerful weapon in the universe on your finger?"

"Don't make me-"

Superman manages to steal the ring off of Hal's finger, but catches him as he falls.

"Batman! He's-"

"No."

Superman destroys Lantern's communicator so he can't warn Batman.

"Please," Jordan pleaded. "Don't do something you'll regret for the rest of your life."

Superman flies off. "I already have," he declared.

 **XXX**

Back at the Gotham Prison...

"Someone took it all away from you too, didn't they, Bats?" Joker teased. "And look what you became - an all-punching, all-kicking little ball of angst..."

 **What do you think Superman will become? He's a god who has already deluded himself into believing he's a man. What will he turn into?**

"There are some things even _you_ can't corrupt, Joker." Batman disagreed.

"HA!" Joker laughed. "Oh, Batsy. You're so cute..."

 **You honestly think your friend will still be fun to play with?**

 **He will grieve. But he will stay one of the best men I know.**

 **No. I think it's going to be a whole lot funnier than that**

Just then, Superman breaks through the wall, shoving Batman aside to get to the Joker. Without a word, Superman kills the Joker by shoving his arm through his chest, The Clown Prince of Crime dying with one last exhaled laugh and smile, while Batman looks on in horror.


	5. Chapter 5

**No more laughter.**

"Phil! Let him go you freak!" shouted a police officer.

A mourning Harley Quinn murders the officers escorting her to Arkham after hearing about the Joker's murder.

 **Not even a giggle.**

 **The cops on the radio said my puddin' is dead.**

" _Unit Seventy-One, I repeat, do not proceed to Arkham Asylum with prisoner Harley Quinn. We believe Superman may try to kil- ZZZZ!_ "

 **Stupid radio.**

 **That grin that could light up a room is gone.**

 **I'll never again see that childlike glee he couldn't contain when he got all stabby.**

 **It's like the whole world has forgotten how to smile.**

She uses the officers car to head to one of her and the Joker's hideout, utterly despondent as she does, no longer caring now that the Joker is dead.

Once at the hideout, she dons her costume just as Green Arrow arrives.

"Harley Quinn," he said.

"Wha-?" she wondered. "How did you find me?"

"You crashed a police car outside. You're not exactly keeping a low profile."

She throws a grenade at him just as he fires an arrow, stunning him.

"Are you ready to have a permanent low profile?" she threatened. "I'm kinda sorry it has to end this way. I like your ridiculous little beard."

Harley advances and attacks Arrow with a large mallet, which turns out to be a squeak toy.

"Squeak?" she said confused. "I didn't know this was the squeaky mallet. I thought it was the one that smooshed your head all over the floor!"

Discarding the hammer, she pulls out a gun instead. "Ah well," she said. "This thing ain't loaded with squeaky bullets."

But Arrow manages to fire a bolt into the gun barrel, causing it to discharge harmlessly.

"No. Way," Harley said amused. "Do it again!"

"What...?" said Arrow confused.

"Shoot another arrow into my gun barrel. That was nuts!"

Arrow instead fires a net-arrow and successfully ensnares her.

"You suck," Harley said. She's dragged into his Arrowcar. "Are you taking me to Superman?"

"No," Arrow answered.

"You don't think I deserve to die?"

"I understand there are times when there's no choice, when it's kill or be killed, but I don't believe in executions. And I certainly won't stand by while some all-powerful creature squashes someone like a bug..."

 **Also, it's not just about saving your life.**

 **I'm trying to save my friend from what I'm afraid he might do.**

"That's nice," Harley said. "Hey! Is that a boxing glove arrow?"

"Yes," Arrow answered.

"Why do you need a boxing glove arrow?"

"Because sometimes I want to punch someone who's a really long way away."

"Agh. Tell me about it."

Harley further annoys Arrow.

 **Where are you taking me?**

 **A secret location.**

 **It won't be a secret location once we drive there. I-**

"Hold this," Arrow said annoyed.

"Ooh. What does this one do?" Harley asked.

Arrow finally tricks her into knocking herself out out with a gas-arrow.

"You suck..." she said woozy.

 **XXX**

When she wakes back up, Green Arrow has her hand-cuffed.

"Wha...?" she mumbled. "Where are we?"

"You're in the Arrow Cave," Arrow answered. "It's deep underground and lead-lined. Superman won't think to look for you here and, even if he did, he can't see in."

"It's nice to be drugged and wake up handcuffed in a lair," Harley commented. "My puddin' and I used to do this every Thursday. _Arrow Cave_ is a pretty stupid name, though."

"Hey!"

"I know Batman has a Bat Cave but that makes sense. Bats live in caves. Arrows don't live in caves. They're inanimate objects, they don't live at all. Why don't you call it _The Quiver_?"

"That...is actually better," Arrow admitted. "I have to go out. Don't try to escape. If you have a fake hand to slip out of those cuffs or something, just leave it. Believe me, there is nowhere safer than here."

"A fake **hand**? Why would I have a fake hand? I have a fake moustache."

"Why?"

"No one should **ever** have to justify a fake moustache. The fake hand was always Mister J's gag. Have you ever loved someone you knew was wrong for you? Someone who hurt you over and over again and hurt those around you but you could forgive them because losing them would hurt even more?"

"I..." Arrow stuttered surprised. "...actually, you've just described three of the last four women I've been with."

"I know he was a bad guy..."

"Genocidal psychopath."

"...but he was mine. Before you leave, could you do something for me?"

"What?"

"Could ya give us a little maniacal laugh?"

"No."

"Please. Just a giggle?"

"NO!"

"Okay."

Arrow sighs, but reluctantly gives into maniac laughter after seeing her put on her fake mustache.

"Thank you," Harley said delighted.


	6. Chapter 6

Superman sits within his Fortress of Solitude, disheveled and still grieving for the loss of his family and city, all the while dozens of monitors surround him, with news programs all covering the same story.

 _"Yesterday, the world changed forever."_

 _"Yesterday, eleven million people were taken from us in one violent act of madness."_

 _"-a state of shock today. The biggest one-day loss of life-"_

 _"-millions of lives lost in an instant."_

 _"-reports that the Joker, a criminally insane clown from Gotham City, had some connection to-"_

 _"Commissioner Gordon! Is it true that the Joker has been killed in custody? Has Superman's involvement in this been-?"_

 _"We will have a statement as soon as-"_

 _How can we ever feel secure - how can we feel protected - with the threat of an instant nuclear death hanging over every single one of us?"_

 _"Yesterday, the sense of safety we once felt, in our homes, at our jobs, in our schools, was shattered-"_

 _"-yesterday, we lost the City of Tomorrow."_

Superman continues to listen when he hears a story over Biayla's bombing and communication blackout.

 _"Meanwhile, Biayla's telecommunications have been severed, in an apparent attempt to prevent information from reaching beyond the country's borders."_

 _"It is believed the shelling of Biayla, which has already claimed thousands of lives, continues unabated inside this internet blackout."_

"No more," Superman declared, rising up.

He flies out of his fortress, his grief now replaced by determination.

 **XXX**

In the Biayla city of Gared, Superman saves a boy from a munitions shell.

"Up and hop, son," he said.

"Shukran!" said the boy.

"I'm sorry. I don't speak Arabic...but I should. I'll learn."

He destroys three more with his heat vision, saving dozens of grateful lives.

"Shukran!" cried a woman hugging the boy. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"It's okay," Superman apologized. "I should have been here all along. I'm sorry, I'll...I'll stop this."

He flies off again, this times to Biayla's capital.

"Mister President!" he demanded.

Easily making his way inside and ignoring attacks from the president's men, Superman snatches Biayla's president.

"I'd like a word," he said. "I want to show you something."

He flies back to Gared, showing the president the bodies of his people.

"These are the people you were supposed to protect," Superman exclaimed.

"No you...you can't do this," shivered the president.

"Yes. I can. I realize this now."

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! I AM PRESIDENT!"

"Not anymore."

Superman declares his presidency over.

 **XXX**

Wonder Woman suddenly appears behind Clark, landing next to him.

"Superman," she said. "There are cameras."

"Good. I have something to say," said Superman.

"Are you planning on addressing the world?"

"Yes."

"No."

"I will speak-"

"The world will hear you, but not here, not in the middle of this, and not looking like that. Wash off the scorch marks, the shrapnel and the blood. Shave."

"You're right," he agreed leaving.

"I will call a press conference at the United Nations..." she then whispers to herself, "...and you will say what I've been waiting to hear since I first met you."

 **XXX**

Later, Superman arrives before the United Nations with the Biayla president, the press and Wonder Woman waiting.

"I'm so sorry," he started. "We failed you. My name - my Earth name - is Clark Kent. I am...I **was** a reporter for the _Daily Prophet_. As a journalist, I spent too much time writing about the evil in the world. As a hero, I have spent too much time reacting to evils already perpetrated. No more. What happened yesterday can never be allowed to happen again. Monsters can no longer roam free among us. This man turned his weapons against his own people. He is a criminal and he will be tried as one. To those who would do the same, those who would hurt others, know that I will come for you. I don't care about your lands or your beliefs. I don't care about your petty squabbles. I don't care if you're a madman or a terrorist, a king or a **president**. You do **not** have the right to take innocent lives. I am calling for an immediate **world-wide** ceasefire. All hostilities will stop immediately - or **I** will stop them. It's over."

 **End of chapter. Despite their main costumes having similar designs to DC Comics' "New 52" line, all costumes were remade by Netherrealm Studios. However, the New 52 costumes are available as alternate costumes for several of the playable superhero characters. Until next time Ciao.**


	7. Chapter 7

The U.S. Government is attempting to use an aerial drone to bomb a village a terrorist leader is hiding out in.

"Thermal confirmed," said a worker. "Target is static."

 **Arming Missile.**

"Missile away."

"Can you confirm the target destroyed?" asked the captain.

"I..."

"What?"

"The missile didn't hit."

"Didn't hit the target?"

"Um...didn't hit the **ground**."

"How is that **possible**."

"I don't know, sir. Maybe the targeting system malfunctioned and-"

"Unless gravity malfunctioned, the missile has to be on the ground. Give me eyes. Bring up all the cameras!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Oh...s**t."

Superman destroys the drone, unwilling to let innocent lives be harmed by the bomb.

 **XXX**

The general overseeing the bombing is angered by Superman's interference.

"And the target of the drone strike?" asked the president of the US.

"A minor rebel leader," said the general.

"Estimated casualties?"

"Acceptable. Between five to ten civilians."

"It looks to me like he was trying to prevent the death of innocents," said a woman.

"What he was doing was acting against the United States Military. What he was doing was committing _treason_ ," shouted the general. "He has already _murdered_ on our soil without punishment. And we have no idea how his blundering actions in Bialya may destabilize our efforts in the region. Sir, Superman has decided to police the entire world. He has already toppled one government. If he is allowed to continue, unchecked, _uncontrolled_ like this..."

"What do you propose?" asked the president.

 **XXX**

 **We have one chance at this. We have one card we can play.**

 **Have you thought about the consequences, general? If we move against him and** ** _fail_** **...?**

 **There will be absolutely no sign of your involvement in this, sir. These will be independent contractors hired through a series of shell companies. And we won't fail. We've planned this.**

 **Planned** ** _what_** **? What possible plan could you have to take out** ** _Superman_** **?**

 **I'm not suggesting we take out** ** _Superman_** **?**

A team of armed men break into the Kent's farmhouse and attempt to kidnap Clark Kent's parents, Jonathan and Martha, in their sleep.

"Jonathan!" shouted Martha waking up.

"On the floor!" ordered a soldier grabbing Martha.

"MARTHA!" screamed Jonathan. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!"

"I said on the floor! Don't make me hurt you, old man-"

Jonathan attacks, but is subdued shortly.

"Hold him!" said the injured soldier.

"JONATHAN!"

"Light it up," said the leader of the mercenaries. They set the house on fire. "Into the _mirror_."

The leader, revealed to be Mirror Master, teleports the mercenaries and the Kents into a mirror shard.

 **XXX**

Moments later, Superman arrives.

"MOM! DAD!" he called out.

"They're not here," said Mirror Master from a mirror shard.

"What? If you hurt them, I'll-"

"You'll what? Put your **fist** through my **chest**? Seriously, that was some pretty dark stuff. Know this. You're never going to see your parents again. They're somewhere even **you** can't find our touch. But they are alive. The old man put up a bit of a fight, and I had to take the fight out of him with some good old-fashioned violence, but he'll live."

" **YOU!** " shouted Superman further angered.

"And they will **stay alive** if you heed this message. It's a simple message. Stop what you're doing. Stop interfering with governments and wars and go back to punching giant space robots and stuff. Do this and your parents keep breathing. Forget your place again and we'll start sending you **little pieces** of one of them. Maybe we'll even let you choose which one."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for coming.**

On the Justice League's Watchtower, Wonder Woman has rallied together several superheroes.

"No one standing here today was untouched by the tragedy that took place last week. Every one of us lost friends and loved ones in Metropolis," she said. "There are heroes who should be standing with us here today who we will never see again. Superman has not been mourning. He has been fighting. He took a tragedy and began to act to make sure it could never happen again. Last night, in response to Superman's recent actions, his parents were taken from their home. They will apparently be killed if Superman continues to get in the way of governments. Whoever did this wants us to know our place. I am Princess Diana of Themyscira and I _know my place_. I believe in what has been started. I believe we can make a real difference. I believe we can not just save the world but change it for the better. I believe in Superman. And I will _not_ stand by while he is attacked in this way. I know some of you may be feeling uneasy about Superman's actions. If any of you feel you can't help-"

" **No** ," Cyborg spoke up. "He's Superman. This world would have been destroyed ten times over without him. We owe him this and far more. Let's go fight for him."

"Flash, before Superman went to ground, he told me that Mirror Master is involved," Wonder Woman told the scarlet speedster.

"Then we find the Rogues, one of them will probably know where McCulloch is," Flash said. "Cyborg, set the teleporter."

"Where?"

 **XXX**

 **Central City.**

Hawkgirl, Cyborg and Shazam battle and interrogate Weather Wizard, Captain Boomerang and Gorilla Grodd.

"Where-" Hawkgirl started.

"-is-" Cyborg continued.

"-he?" Shazam ended.

Meanwhile, Flash faces Captain Cold.

"Where's Mirror Master?" he said threateningly. "TELL ME!"

"Okay. Okay! Calm down!" Captain Cold shouted. "Seriously, you lose _one city_ and suddenly you're all hard-asses. He's probably in the bar."

"What bar?"

" _World's End_ in Keystone City. Hey, do what you have to with Mirror Master but go easy on the rest of 'em, yeah?"

 **XXX**

 **Heroes weren't the only ones lost in Metropolis, you know?**

Wonder Woman and Flash head there.

"You **have** to be kidding," sneered Cheetah.

"We're just here for Mirror Master. We don't want any trouble," Wonder Woman dissuaded.

"And what if _we_ want some trouble?"

 **XXX**

 **I'd advise against it.**

The rest of the Justice League wait outside the bar.

 **XXX**

"Time to talk," Flash said to Mirror Master.

He attempts to grab him, but he is inside a long wall mirror.

"HA!" mocked Mirror Master. "Flash, fer such a fast one, ye sure do look slow sometimes."

"Well, looks can be deceiving."

McCulloch is suddenly attacked by Raven, who is inside his mirror dimension with him, and forces him out halfway.

"You of all people should know this," she said. "There's no dimension where you can hide from me."

Wonder Woman wraps his neck with her lasso. "You can't escape this lasso, not even into a reflection. what happens if I smash this mirror with half of you still in it?" she said.

"You wouldn't," said Mirror Master scared.

"Don't test me this week."

"Bolivia. They're in Bolivia! Salar De Uyuni!"

"Superman. We've located them. Salar De Uyuni. I'll meet you there," Flash contacted Superman.

"Take off your clothes," Wonder Woman ordered Mirror Master.

 **XXX**

Flash meets with Superman at Salar, the world's largest natural mirror, and gives him Mirror Master's weapons to let him into the mirror dimension to rescue his parents.

"Here. From Mirror Master's suit. You can wear it to enter the reflection," Flash stated.

"Thank you, Barry," Superman thanked. "Where are they?"

"I don't know. It's the perfect hiding place. It's ten square kilometers of endless reflected sky. But it's okay, you'll find them, you're Superman. Go get them."

 **XXX**

 **Sir, I'm sorry. It appears the plan has failed.**

"The _one card we can play_ failed?" asked the President.

"Yes," said the general.

"Find us another card, general - one we can play against an even _angrier_ Superman."

The President steps into the Oval Office.

"That was incredibly stupid," said a voice.

" _What?_ "

He is confronted by Batman. "You don't touch a man's parents," he chides. "Don't call out."

"They said it couldn't be tracked back to me."

"It couldn't. I was playing a hunch. It's not a hunch anymore, though."

"Will you tell them of my involvement?"

"No. But if they _do_ work it out-"

"What? They wouldn't dare touch me. The public perception-"

"Are you really that naive? Think about who you're dealing with! No one would _know_ they've touched you. There'd by no evidence. You'd just go missing. The police wouldn't think to look for your body on Saturn!"

 **Your plan failed, Mister President. And it failed in a way that will not only strengthen Superman's resolve - it will unite all of them behind him.**

 **Them?**

"What?" Batman asked.

"Uniting 'them' behind him. Not 'us'?" said the President. "You know, don't you? You know what one man with that much power could do to the world."

"He is trying to bring about peace."

"Yes. But how will he _keep_ the peace?"

He turns to see that Batman is gone.

"Power corrupts. Trust me," the President admitted. "I know..."


	9. Chapter 9

**She is a warrior born.**

 **She was raised and trained for the field of battle.**

 **She left her island on a mission of peace.**

 **She does not look peaceful.**

 **I admire so much in the princess.**

 **Her ability. Her** ** _power_** **.**

 **Her ferocity.**

An unknown figure observes Wonder Woman as she battles military forces, complimenting her skill, power and ferocity as she tears fighter jets apart.

Wonder Woman soon contacts Superman. "Superman, I had to make an example of a few, but the rest of the fighters are retreating back over the border into Qurac," she said.

 _"Understood. I'll protect the city until I'm sure the shelling has stopped, and then I'll join you."_

She is attacked by tanks.

 _"DIANA!"_

"It's all right. It's nothing," she reassured. "Just a few tanks."

 **Despite her desire for peace, she revels in war.**

 **I know-**

 **-I know war**

Ares, the God of War, reveals himself to Diana. "Did you just headbutt a tank?" he mused.

"Ares!"

"You left Themyscira as an ambassador for peace and now you _headbutt tanks_?"

"Sometimes peace needs to be fought for."

"Of course."

"What do you want here, God of War?"

"For now, I just want to watch you work. I have seen every war that has taken place on this planet but watching superhumans war with human armies...well, that's something truly special."

"I am not at _war_ with Qurac. Qurac has ignored the request for a ceasefire. It continues to bombard neighboring Jusdal despite the country being largely defenseless. We are simply stopping this bombardment. Once the shelling has stopped, the conflict will end as all conflicts do - with a conversation."

"You fight beside the Superman. You believe in his cause?"

"I do."

Wonder Woman scares off more soldiers who attempt to attack. "Drop your weapons. Turn. And run away."

"You are too merciful," Ares called. "Will you take her place? Will you lie in his bed?"

"Lois was an incredible woman."

"That does not answer my question."

"I will not let him grieve."

"And then?"

"He is the greatest man I have ever known. I will be whatever he needs me to be. You fear this union, don't you? Why else would you be taking such an interest? You're right to fear. You fear Superman because you believe he could succeed. What becomes of the God of War in a world without conflict? Maybe you could become the God of something else? Something less violent. Say it with me: ' _I am the dreaded Ares, God of Ponies!'_ "

"Be mindful how you speak to me." Ares attacks Wonder Woman.

"You know I prefer words over violence, so I will ask you to take your hand off me if you want to keep it."

"You can't threaten me, daughter of Themyscira. Look around you. Look at this destruction. I am fueled by this. If you seek this union, it would be safer to kill you now. It will be easy. Zeus himself could not stand against me here. I am as powerful in this place as I have ever-"

Before he can harm Wonder Woman, Superman appears and takes Ares down with a single blow. "YOU DARE!" he shouted.

"How...?" Ares moaned

Diana cuts off his hand. "You can have your hand back when you can be trusted with it," she said.

"On the day your children are born, Amazon, I will be there to stop them taking their first breath."

"You accused me of being too merciful, Ares." She impales him with her sword and leaves him to bleed.

"Diana!" Superman said disturbed.

"It's okay, Superman. Gods don't die so easily. They don't die. But they do fade. Come. Let us speak to the Qurac Government about a lasting peace. Let us ensure this War God fades."

"Do gods feel pain?"

"Not as mortals do. But you pin a god to the ground by driving a sword through his spinal column and I imagine it stings a bit."

The two head off to begin peace negotiations.

 **THIS. This is way I fear the Amazon and the Superman together.**

 **He could not do this alone. But the princess does not have his restraint.**

 **She will do what he can't.**

 **And if she takes away HIS restraint...**

 **The world could not fight against that.**

 **And in a world that cannot fight, what would I become?**

"Ponies..." Ares mumbled.


	10. Chapter 10

Nightwing and Robin are sparring in the Batcave, with Nightwing having bested Robin.

"What did you do wrong?" Nightwing asked.

"Legs," Robin answered.

"Yes. Legs. You keep aiming for that killer blow, you're trying to _hurt_ me - which I'm trying not to take personally, by the way - but it's not all about the body and head. Your opponent has sticky-outy bits that are easier to reach." Nightwing briefly turns his back on Damian. "Not only does your opponent have sticky-outy bits, they also may have had some bad circumstances that led them to a point where you're fighting them. Some criminals deserve a second chance. Second chances are harder with a severe brain injury. Get ready. We'll go again."

The younger man throws one of his kali sticks at Nightwing's head - only for Superman to suddenly appear and catch it. "That's not very sporting, Damian," he said.

"How-?" said Robin shocked.

"It's okay, Superman," Nightwing said unfazed. "I knew it was coming. He tries it all the time."

"You can't just... **appear!** Seriously. A bit of warning."

"Is he in?" asked Superman.

"Yeah, he's on the computer," Nightwing asked.

"He's even broodier than usual," Damian warned.

"Well, your father is the master of brooding. But he still needs to practice."

Superman starts to head down further into the cave.

"Hey, Superman. I wanted to say thanks," Damian called. "Now that the Joker's gone, everything just feels safer, you know?"

"Dick, could you take Damian and give us some privacy?" Superman asked.

"Sure...are you okay?" Nightwing said confused.

"I'll manage."

 **XXX**

Superman confronts Batman at the Batcomputer.

"Damian isn't used to people just appearing in front of him," Batman started.

"Where were you?" Superman asked demanding. "My parents were taken. Where _were you_?"

"I was doing what needed to be done."

"My **parents**. You of all people..."

"You have to stop what you're doing."

"I have to stop _what_?" Superman asked shocked. "Stop saving lives? Stop bringing dictators to justice?"

"You're scaring them," Batman inquired.

" **GOOD!** " Superman lashed out. He rips off the Dark Knight's cowl. "They **should** be scared. They should be too scared to press the button. They should be too scared to pull the trigger. They should be too scared to **hurt** each other. **You** taught me that."

"Clark. I-"

"You'd do exactly what I'm doing if you were me - if you could do what I can."

"You killed a man, Clark."

"I did! And every time you let that madman live, how many more did you condemn? Did you even feel responsible? Did you even feel guilty?"

"Every time," Batman admitted. "But we don't get to choose who dies."

"One death. To save millions. One. Death."

"It always starts with one."

 **xxx**

 **That's how justification works.**

 **But once you justify something once-**

 **-you can do it again and again.**

 **It becomes easier.**

 **Right and wrong blur**

The scene shifts to a whaling operation off the coast of Japan, where an enraged Aquaman is consoling an injured whale.

 _"Fear. Pain."_

"You..." he growled infuriated.

He tips the ship over to save the whales.

" **MAYDAY! MAYDAY!** " said a crewmen sending a distress call.

 **XXX**

 _"...fleet under attack...Japanese fishers...ship sinking..."_

Cyborg intercepts it. "Watchtower to all _flyers_ ," he called. "We're getting a whole lot of chatter online. A Japanese fleet is coming under attack in the Southern Ocean. I'm transmitting the coordinates. There are people in the water. Ships are going down. We need a rescue team."

 **XXX**

"I'm on my way," said Green Lantern.

" **SHAZAM!** " shouted Billy Batson.

"What part of 'World-Wide Ceasefire' are these countries having trouble understanding?" Wonder Woman asked.

" _Um...from the sound of it-"_

 **XXX**

 **-it's not a country.**

Aquaman rises from the seas with an Atlantean fleet. "TAKE THEM DOWN!" he commanded.

He dents the hull with a single punch and threatens a crewmen who fell overboard.

"Please. I have a family," the crewmen begged for life.

"Are you asking for compassion?" Aquaman shouted. "That whale you just killed had a family too. Its children were already slaughtered, lying on the deck of your mothership. Are you asking me for mercy?"

"Your majesty!" Wonder Woman appeased. "I'm going to have to ask you to stop this attack."

"You don't get to ask that of me, Diana."

"We have called for-"

"I know what you and Superman have called for! But the oceans do not answer your calls. I am the king of the sea and I will protect it."

"I don't want to fight you," Wonder Woman said calmly.

"Then don't. Leave here. Don't look for trouble in the deep. Confine your arrogant crusade to land."

"You are a good king, Arthur. Let us pull these sailors out of the water and then we will end this situation with words. There is no reason for us to- **NAARGH!** "

As she began to approach him, she was shot in the face by one of the soldiers.

" **WHO DID THAT?** " Aquaman shouted angrily.

"Your majesty, she was reaching for you," said the soldier. "I thought-"

"No. You **didn't**. If you had _thought_ , you would have realized it's a bad idea to piss of an Amazon!" He goes to check on Diana. "Diana, are you-?"

" **SHUT UP!** " she shouted infuriated. She backhands Aquaman aside. "I am so sick of words."

She and the rest of the League advance on Arthur's forces.

 **Next time: World War Sea!**


	11. Chapter 11

Bleeding and unconscious, Aquaman is awakened by the whales he saved.

 _ **Wake. Wake. Protect. Protect us.**_

Wonder Woman gives orders to the rest of the League as they face Aquaman's Atlantean fleet. "Green Lantern! Move these ships out of harm's way," she commanded. "Hawkgirl. Get the people out of the water. Shazam-"

Aquaman promptly grabs Wonder Woman, dragging her under water to battle her.

"Wonder Woman!" shouted Shazam.

 **XXX**

Back at the Batcave...

"You loved him. Didn't you?" Superman asked.

"What?" Batman asked confused.

"You're not sitting in the dark mourning Metropolis, are you? You're mourning him," Superman accused. "You're angry at me for taking the Joker away from you. That's it. Hide away behind your mask. You loved having him around. Your constant nemesis. The two of you played your stupid game and people died."

"You know that's not true," Batman denied.

"Then why didn't you stop him? WHY DID YOU LET HIM **DO** THIS TO ME, BRUCE!?" Superman demanded, his eyes burning red.

 **XXX**

Back at the Pacific Ocean, Wonder Woman grapples with Aquaman under the water before Shazam intervenes and pulls Aquaman into the air.

"I don't want to fight you, Arthur. Call off your army," he demanded, holding him by his collar. "Stand down. You're outmatched."

"Outmatched? No. The sea is deep and full of secrets," Aquaman disagreed.

Behind the two, a sudden massive tidal wave rises in the distance.

"What...?" Shazam said.

"You think only the surface world has weapons of mass destruction?" Aquaman questioned.

 **XXX**

In the Batcave...

"You can't possibly understand what he took," Superman told Batman. "He stole the life Lois and I would have had together. Our child. And more. There was going to be someone else like me in the world. Another Kryptonian. Someone who would have made me less _alone_. And I would have loved that child more than anything. I already did. And look at _you_. You're sitting in the dark ignoring Dick and Damian. How many friends did they have in Metropolis? Have you consoled them? Have you _held_ them? You're parents died and left you, Bruce. What's _your_ excuse for _not being a father_?"

Enraged, Batman punches Superman across the jaw, though fails to even faze the Man of Steel.

 **XXX**

Aquaman's army retreats.

"What's happening? Where is your army going?" Shazam asked unnerved.

"As far away as they can," Aquaman answered.

"It's a tsunami!" Green Lantern shouted.

"There's something past it. I can see it. There's something _beyond_ the wave," Hawkgirl inquired.

"What...What is that?" Shazam wondered.

"Come on, Billy. You're supposed to have the Wisdom of Solomon in that head of yours. Use it," Aquaman reminded.

"No...it's a myth! It's impossible."

"Says the boy in a man's body using powers given to him by a wizard."

 **XXX**

Back in the cave...

"Show me your hand," Superman demanded.

"No," Batman denied.

"Don't be _you_. Show me." Superman uses his x-ray vision to look at Batman's hand. "A hairline fracture to your third finger. A small amount of ligament damage. You'll be okay in three-to-four weeks if you can stop yourself from punching things."

An alarm suddenly goes off. "What's that," Superman asked.

"You're not wearing you're communicator?" Batman asked.

"No. I didn't want us to be interrupted."

"Trouble in the Pacific Ocean. It's Atlantis. Several Justice League members are on the scene."

"I should go." Superman starts to leave.

"Wait," Batman said stopping him. He removes his cowl. "You can't put yourself above us, Clark. You're right. I'm not saying I'd act differently if I had your abilities. I'm not saying I wouldn't try to impose peace. But _you_..."

"What?"

"You're a better man than I am."

"Bruce. Come with me."

"I can't, Clark," refused the Dark Knight sadly. "I'm sorry."

On his way out, Superman bumps into Alfred. "Not staying for tea, Master Kent?" Alfred offered

"I'm afraid not, Alfred. And you don't have to call me ' _master_ '," Superman kindly refused.

"Good. Let's remember that," Alfred replied dryly.

 **XXX**

Back at the Pacific Ocean...

"Get those ships out of the wave's path!" Wonder Woman shouted.

Green Lantern protects the ships from the tidal wave.

"You're going to need both hands in a minute," Aquaman said to Shazam.

He let's Arthur go.

"In the water. There are mountains rising!" Hawkgirl shouted.

"They're not mountains," Shazam corrected.

"Then what-"

Massive tentacles rise from the waters.

"The Kraken," Wonder Woman realized.

The beast easily swats them all aside.

 **End of chapter. I have no rights to DC Comics, but I AM considering making my own line of comic book superheroes. I'm working on them now actually. Until Next Time. Ciao.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Open all Justice League communications. I want ears on everyone," Batman said into his computer. "And activate the Atlantean communication channel, Codename Poseidon."

As the Justice League fight a losing battle against the kraken, Batman access both the Justice League communications and the Atlanteans.

 _"Arthur."_

"Batman? How did you-"

 _"Listen to me. He's coming."_

 **He's angry. He's in pain.**

 **You're hurting his friends**

 _"You need to stop. Or there's no telling what he may do._

Superman arrives seconds later, flying through one of the kraken's tentacles to get to Arthur. "ARTHUR!" he shouted, grabbing him by his neck. "Call it off."

"They attacked **us** ," Arthur protested.

"Call it off **now** , Arthur. I don't want to hurt the creature further but I will."

 _"Do as he says,"_ Batman advised.

"Very well." Aquaman calls off the kraken. The League rises out of the ocean with survivors.

"I called for a worldwide ceasefire," Superman reminded.

"Even **your voice** does not reach down into the deep, Superman," Aquaman reminded. "If you wish to rule the surface world-"

"I do not seek to rule, only to protect."

"I understand, with the destruction of Metropolis, you lost your kingdom. But you can't have mine."

 _"Don't provoke him,"_ Batman pleaded.

"I do not want-"

"Superman, whether you can see it or not, your reign is beginning. But the sea is mine alone to command."

 _"Arthur! What are you doing?"_

Just then, Wonder Woman rushes over. "Superman! Turn on your communicator!" she said.

"What's happening?" Superman asked.

"Atlantean armies are rising in countries across the world."

"Arthur. What is this?"

"A reminder," Arthur responded.

 **I am not some pathetic self-appointed leader of an insignificant country who can be bullied into submission.**

 **Every port. Every ship. Everything that flies over the oceans does so with my blessing. Your world would grind to a halt if I willed it.**

 **Every land mass borders the sea.**

 **Your entire world is** ** _inside_** ** _mine_** **.**

"Consider this a show of strength," Aquaman said. "Now. Get the hell out of my ocean."

 _"You_ _ **idiot**_ _!"_ Batman called out. " _He's not going to respond to an ultimatum._ "

Superman suddenly flies off. "Where are you going? You can't back down!" Wonder Woman said confused.

"I'm **not** backing down," Superman said. "Hawkgirl. Stay and help the sailors. Green Lantern. Shazam. With us."

"Where are we going?" Shazam asked.

 **Aquaman is showing us his strength.**

 **It's time we showed him** ** _our_** **strength.**

 **It's time we showed everyone who would threaten the world just how much power they're dealing with.**

 **No more holding back.**

Combining their strength with Green Lantern's constructs, Superman, Wonder Woman, and Shazam lift Atlantis from its resting place deep in the Mediterranean and place it in the Sahara Desert.

" _-as a city from the darkest depths of the ocean, a city that has never been touched by sunlight has been placed in the middle of the hottest desert in the world._ " It's all over the news.

 **XXX**

"Superman," Batman contacted. "You can't threaten an entire city and expect the world to just-"

"No. You don't get to speak," Superman responded. "You think I didn't hear you whispering your poison in Arthur's ear? Cyborg. Remove Batman's communicator access. He's not with us. That's enough words from you, Bruce."

"Clark! Don-" Batman's communicative access is cut off and revoked. He is no longer a member of the Justice League.

Wonder Woman appears. "Arthur is ready to speak to you," she said.

"I don't want to see him and I've achieved nothing by talking today. You're the diplomat. You speak to him," Superman refused.

 **XXX**

Wonder Woman and Aquaman speak on the shore of Algeria.

"You will pull your forces back, and any grievance you have with the surface world you will bring to us before acting," Wonder Woman said.

"Would you let Superman tell Themyscira that it could not defend it's borders?" Aquaman asked.

"There is a ceasefire. He would never need to."

"I didn't think he was capable of something like this. You have his ear, Diana. Steer him away from this course of action."

"I will not. I believe this course of action is what's best for the world."

"You will have scared a lot of people today. Ordinary people who will not want gods and aliens telling them what they can and can't do."

"Perhaps."

"Can you pass a message on to Superman?"

"Of course."

"I have ruled peacefully for many years. If he has decided to command, when he is ready, I would ask that he seek my counsel. And please, tell Clark...tell him I'm sorry about Lois."

 **XXX**

Later, Wonder Woman returns to Superman. "Well?" he asked.

"He will pull his armies back into the ocean," she answered.

"Good. I'll let Shazam and Hal know that we can return Atlantis to the sea. This action didn't sit well with either of them."

"Don't worry about what they think. You did the right thing. You did what needed to be done."

"So you've said."

"I won't let you doubt yourself."

"What else?"

"What?"

"Surely Arthur had more to say."

Wonder Woman hesitates for a split-second. "No. Nothing," she said.

 **Next: The Flash**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Nullarbor.**

 **There's not much else like it in the world. One road in the southernmost part of Australia that stretches over a thousand miles of virtually nothing.**

 **The road itself is almost deserted. There's the occasional mad tourist, and the massive road trains that have to cross the country this way, but that's it.**

 **It's perfect, and it gets better...**

 **The 90 Mile Straight, the world's longest, straightest section of road.**

 **You can run the entire length of it and only have to dodge the occasional kangaroo or flock of emus.**

 **A road this long, this straight, with barely any traffic on it...for a speedster, this is nirvana.**

 **I often come here to run and to think.**

 **But, today, I don't want to think-**

 **-I just want to run.**

 **XXX**

 **Two hours ago we were trying to disperse a protest in Melbourne, Australia.**

"I repeat, please return to your homes and places of business or we will be forced to return you," Wonder Woman said.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen," said a young man in jacket approaching. "You think you can come here and hover above us all, with a scowl and some special powers, and tell us what to do?"

The young man sheds his jacket to reveal a powered suit.

I'm sorry but we have the right to protest in our own country," he said. "I'm going to have to ask _you_ to return to _your_ homes."

The nameless young man blasts Superman and Wonder Woman, who easily dodge the attacks as they fly towards him.

 **He looked so strong.**

 **But he wasn't that strong.**

 **They'd done a bit of genetic tweaking, slapped some tech on him, pumped him full of steroids and** ** _told_** **him he was strong.**

 **And I could see it.**

 **In that instant.**

 **I could see this scared kid who'd just realized that he wasn't Superman.**

 **But I didn't move.**

 **In the time between each vertebrae popping, I could have acted ten times.**

 **I'm the fastest man alive-**

 **-and I just stood there.**

 **I knew he was crippled before his pain receptors even felt the impact.**

The crowd looks at the beaten young man.

"I SAID, **DISPERSE!** " Wonder Woman ordered and they finally complied.

Flash suddenly races off. "Flash, where are you going?" Wonder Woman asked.

"To get an ambulance. Don't move him," he answered.

 **XXX**

As he rushes off, Batman contacts Flash.

" _Breaking up civilian protests now? How heroic."_

 _"Batman? I thought your communicator access was revoked?"_

"It was. I designed the communicators. I unrevoked it," Batman said. "Don't worry about the ambulance. One's almost on the scene already. I want you to head to the Advanced Sciences and Genetic Testing Laboratory in Canberra."

"Why?" Flash asked confused.

 _"I could tell you, but by the time I get done convincing you - and I_ _ **will**_ _convince you - you could already be there."_

 **XXX**

"Okay. I'm here. Why am I here?" Flash asked.

 _"Because you're on the wrong side of this and I haven't given up on you."_

Flash approaches a doctor.

"I heard you were coming. I didn't really believe it. It's awesome to meet you. I'm Doctor Norris," introduced the doctor. "He said you wanted to know about the kid?"

"The kid...?"

"Mitchell Davies, Galaxor."

"Galaxor? What does ' _Galaxor_ ' mean?"

"I don't know. He made it up. He probably just thought it sounded cool. We didn't exactly choose him for his creative spark."

"Why _did_ you choose him?"

"Why? He was fit, he was able, he didn't ask too many questions and, above all, he was willing to do anything to be a superhero."

The doctor then leads Barry to Mitchell's room.

"Sorry, he's not here at the moment but here's the room he stays in," she said. "Brace yourself - he's a bit of a fanboy."

Flash sees all the posters of the League and even a signed picture of Flash meeting Mitchell before he became Galaxor.

"I don't remember this picture," he said.

"Why would you? You're the Flash. I bet you meet heaps of people," said the doctor.

 _"How do you think he felt in that moment, Barry? When his idols broke him?"_

Horrified upon seeing the young man held the league in high regard, Flash doesn't respond. Throwing his communicator aside, Barry flees.

 **I'm the Flash-**

 **-No one can run away as fast as I can.**

 **XXX**

 **The red kangaroo is six feet tall, and two hundred pounds of muscle.**

 **Which means nothing to a two-hundred-ton road train truck traveling at seventy miles an hour.**

 **The driver couldn't have slowed down. And he probably barely noticed.**

 **But I slowed down.**

 **I noticed.**

 **What the hell are we doing?**

 **I often come here to run and to think.**

 **But, today, I don't want to think-**

 **-I just want to run.**


	14. Chapter 14

**There's a scream that can't be silenced.**

 **It's rising. Growing louder. And louder.**

 **It's the scream of a child abandoned, suddenly, long ago.**

 **As the scream echoed then in that alley, it echoes now in my mind.**

 **It penetrates all the dark places.**

 **It slams into the loss. it bounces against the regret...and the pain.**

 **He's gone.**

 **I'm abandoned again.**

 **My son is dead.**

 **XXX**

Hours earlier, Gotham's news channel is covering a special report by twin anchors.

"Tonight on Gotham 2, our continuing coverage of a nation divided," said the female anchor.

"While our own poll shows most of Gotham is in favor of Superman's recent actions after the terrible events in Metropolis, there are many who oppose him," said the male anchor.

"And one of the more vocal opponents joins us in the studio tonight. Doctor Boone, thank you for being here."

They turn to their guest, but it becomes clear something is wrong.

We appear to be having some difficulty with our lights. As soon as-"

"I'm sorry," said the man. "Doctor Boone couldn't be here."

In the Batcave, Nightwing is watching the program. "Bruce..." he called.

 **XXX**

Back in the newsroom, Two-Face steps out of the shadows.

"Channel Two. Twin Anchors," he said. "A nation divided. I couldn't stay away. I tried. But the coin...And now we have to find out which one of you i'm replacing tonight."

"No. Please," pleaded the male anchor.

Two-Face brandishes a gun before flipping his coin to decide which of the two anchors he kills...only for a blast of heat vision to destroy it before it can fall into Two-Face's hand.

He roars with outrage and confusion. "No...What was it?...Heads or tails?...SOMEONE TELL ME!" he shouted.

Harvey then points his gun at Superman. "You must have seen it," he pleaded. "Tell me. Please."

"No," Superman refused.

Superman crushes his weapon and lets the security guards subdue him.

"Are you all right?" he asked the anchors.

"He was going to...right here. With everyone watching. He would have..." said the female anchor.

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm just glad I was nearby. Now, I need to-"

"Wait! Before you go. Could I ask you some questions?"

"Julie. He said he had to go," said the male anchor.

"Please. You're a journalist. You know how important it is for the public to be informed."

"We've met before, haven't we?" Superman asked.

"Yes. We've met. Well, I've met Clark. At the Pulitzers. You were nominated."

"Yes. I lost to my wife."

"You're a wonderful writer but, I hope you'll forgive my saying, Lois Lane was far better."

"Yes, she was." Superman smiles.

"Do you think Lois would approve of the more... _Proactive_ role you've taken in the world?"

"I hope so. In a way, I'm doing this because of her - because of something she said to me."

"It's been widely reported that you killed the Joker. Did you?"

"Yes."

"I doubt there's a single soul in this city who thinks you did the wrong thing."

"I wish you were right. But there are those who continue to defend these psychopaths. It's why I'm in Gotham today. There's something... _sick_ in your city."

 **XXX**

In the Batcave...

"Get the plane ready," Batman orders Nightwing and Robin.

"Why? Where are we going?" Robin asked confused.

 _"These twisted individuals who have hurt your city time and time again cannot be allowed to do so anymore. I will no longer allow them to kill and maim and terrorize and then be 'treated.' The Onus has always been on getting these people the help they_ _ **deserve**_ _. They_ _ **deserve**_ _nothing. Their illness can no longer be an excuse for your threatened safety._ _ **You deserve**_ _to know that they can never threaten you again. One of these madmen permanently scarred this world. Myself and my fellow Justice League members have decided that these criminals must be taken away, far from Gotham. I promise you, they will_ _ **never**_ _threaten you again."_

"I know why he's in Gotham," Batman said.

"Oh my god," Nightwing replied in shock.

They rush towards the plane.

"What? What's happening?" Robin asked.

"They're going to Arkham!"

"So what?" Damien questioned.

"We don't have time for this, Damien. Get in the plane," Batman ordered, refusing to argue with his son.

"Sure. I'll get in. So long as we're flying to Arkham to help Superman burn it to the ground."

"Damian, you're thirteen years old. How are you the darkest thing in this cave?" Nightwing questioned.

"Have you considered for a single second that you might be _wrong_? You self-righteous, arrogant-"

 **XXX**

Batman decides to leave with only Nightwing, much to Damien's ire.

"You do see his point, right?" Nightwing asked him. "You know how annoying it is when you don't answer? I mean you may think silence illustrates your point but it's also just kind of douchey."

"You were never as stubborn as Damian," Batman said.

"No. For someone to be _that_ stubborn, they really have to be directly related to you."

 **But both of us remember what it's like to be an angry teenager.**

 **You understand, don't you? You know why we can't let them do this?**

 **Of course. But you've had way longer to indoctrinate me.**

"Dick..."

"It's okay, Bruce. I get it. Now, let's go defend a bunch of horrible murderers from the world's greatest heroes."

 **XXX**

 **Thank you so much for returning Harvey-**

At the Asylum...

"-He's at a very important stage in his treatment," said a doctor to Superman, Wonder Woman and Cyborg.

"We're not returning him, doctor. I'm afraid we've lost confidence in this facility. It's time for the inmates to be moved to somewhere more secure," said Wonder Woman.

" _You_ don't get to decide-"

"No-" Batman agreed. "- _they_ don't get to decide."

Batman stands between the League and the more dangerous patients, with Nightwing standing by, staff at the ready.

"Well, you were right. They're _exactly_ where you said they'd be," Wonder Woman said unsurprised.

"Yep. Standing with the monsters," Damian agreed. "But it's just the two of them. They shouldn't give us any trouble."

Batman stands in shock.

 **There's a scream that can't be silenced...**


	15. Chapter 15

"Robin. What are you doing?" Nightwing demanded.

"What am **I** doing?" the young teen defended. "I'm bringing criminals to justice. I'm standing with Superman and Cyborg and Wonder Woman. Look who you're standing with. Killer Croc! And...um..."

"Calendar Man!" proclaimed the annoyed criminal. "Hey, hey, Wonder Woman! Do you remember me? Last Easter, I was trying to steal Faberge Eggs and you broke my collarbone and punctured my lung with one of my ribs. Best date ever!"

Wonder Woman doesn't respond.

"You don't remember," said Calendar Man disappointed.

"I'm not going to tell you to step aside. I know you won't. But you're not going to stop us doing this," Superman understood.

"You shouldn't be here. You shouldn't be in here with _them_ ," Batman said.

"Sure he should," Victor Zsasz taunted. "You see these? Each scar is a life. You have a scar now, too. Don't you, Superman. Did you like it? Did you feel the _release_?"

"Cyborg. Are you patched in?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Yes. I have full control of Arkham's security system," Cyborg confirmed.

"Open door number eighty-three. Zsasz."

"NO!" Batman protested.

"Yes-" But before the killer can enjoy his freedom, he vanishes a split-second later.

"Wait. Where did he go?" Mad Hatter asked nervously.

"Flash," Batman realized.

"What's happening?"

"Door eighty-six. Mad Hatter," Wonder Woman ordered.

"No! I'm happy here," Hatter panicked. "Close the door. I'll be good. Just-"

Hatter is taken.

"Hmm," Riddler puzzled. "Riddle me this-"

"No," Cyborg ordered. "You don't get to play your sick games anymore."

"Where are you taking them?" Batman demanded.

"A secure facility, far away, where they won't be able to hurt anyone ever again. That's all you need to know," Superman revealed.

"No more doors, Cyborg. Only warning."

"Time to go, Riddler," Cyborg said "Door-"

Batman activates a virus he had implanted into Cyborg's systems, incapacitating him in a sudden burst of electricity.

"CYBORG!" Wonder Woman shouted.

"What did you **do**?" Superman demanded.

"Batman! Stop this!"

"What the **hell** is wrong with you?" Robin shouted.

Batman only watches.

"Okay. That's enough," Nightwing said, deactivating the virus. "Everyone. Let's just calm down. We don't want to look bad in front of the psychopaths."

 **XXX**

Outside the Asylum, Green Arrow brings a handcuffed Harley Quinn in.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked.

"I'm sure," he replied.

"It was only a little fire."

"It wasn't a _little_ fire. It was an uncontrollable blaze. I lost most of the Arrow Cave."

"You've got to stop calling it that. It's embarrassing."

"It's not about the fire."

"How do you even have that cave and the car and stuff? Are you, like, a really crappy Robin Hood? Do you rob from the rich and give to yourself?"

"You'll be safe here now. Superman looks like he's on the way to becoming a benevolent dictator, not a murderer."

"Seriously. _Another One?_ Are you guys having a meeting here today or something?" asked a security guard.

"Another what?"

"The place is full of superheroes today. Look."

"Look after her!" Arrow races off.

Harley sees Superman on one of the security monitor. "Superman," she said. "Hi, Kenneth."

"Hi, Harley. Why do you have a fake moustache," the guard asked.

"No one should ever have to justify a fake moustache."

"Okay."

"But, if you must know, it's a lockpick."

"Huh?"

"Kenneth, how many times have I broken your nose?"

"Three times. The same nose. Three times."

"I'm sorry."

Harley quickly frees herself, knocking out the guard and taking control of the Asylum's security.

"Where are you?" she asked herself. "Come on. Where are they keeping you? There!"

 **XXX**

She contacts a massive inmate underground.

 _"Can you hear me? They locked you up. It was totally unfair. I'm going to free you. I'm going to turn the dampeners off. I just need you to do one thing - Destroy the joint."_

 **XXX**

Cyborg recovers.

"Are you all right?" Wonder Woman asked.

"It's...impossible. I've just upgraded my firewalls. They're completely impenetrable. I - The date signature," Cyborg realized. He turns to Batman. "You freak! You uploaded this virus the first week you met me!"

"That's pretty evil," Killer Croc commented.

Cyborg moves to attack Batman when Green Arrow makes himself known by shooting an arrow between them.

"Okay. That's enough of that," he said.

"You're here with them, too?" Batman asked.

"No. I'm admitting someone."

"Who?" Cyborg asked.

 _"Residents of Arkham! This is your beloved Harley."_

"Quinn," Superman realized.

"You didn't put her in a cell?" Batman asked.

"I left her handcuffed with a guard," Arrow answered.

"Oh god. Who? Kenneth?" Nightwing asked.

 _"Superman took away Mistah J. And now it looks like he wants to take us_ all _away. I'm letting you out. I'm giving you a chance to defend yourselves. And I'm sending you some help."_

Suddenly, the room begins to shake.

"What the hell is that?" Arrow asked.

"She's turned off the dampeners in the basement!" Batman realized.

Solomon Grundy bursts from the floor. " **BORN...ON A...MONDAY,** " he shouted.

"GRUNDY!" Robin realized.

He snatches Robin and drags him underground. " **DIED...On A...SATURDAY!** "

"NO!" Batman shouted.

"ROBIN!" Wonder Woman shouted.

Superman, Wonder Woman and Nightwing follow after him while Batman is tackled by Killer Croc, only to watch helplessly as his son is dragged underground.


	16. Chapter 16

Harley Quinn gleefully watches the Arkham Asylum inmates attack the Justice League.

"Yes. That's it!" she said. "Tear the supers**ts apart! But don't touch the green guy with the cute beard. I have a little crush on him. It's probably just Stockholm Syndrome but I'll take what I can get."

Batman is being held down by Killer Croc and Calendar Man while the Riddler prepares to crush his head with a giant rock.

"Hold him!" Riddler shouted.

"Do it!" Croc ordered.

"I..."

"Smash his head in, Riddler!"

"I can't just _kill_ him. I have to think of an appropriate riddle."

While the Riddler pauses, Green Arrow hits the back of his head with a boxing glove arrow, allowing Batman to headbutt Croc and break free from his grasp.

"Robin!" he shouted.

 **XXX**

Meanwhile, underground in the Asylum's basement, Solomon Grundy holds Robin by his head in one giant hand while Wonder Woman attempts to free the boy by stabbing the zombie's arm with her sword.

"RELEASE HIM, CREATURE!" she commanded.

This only prompts Grundy to backhand her with enough force to send her flying through several walls.

"Diana!" Superman shouted.

"I've got her!" Flash races after her, leaving Superman and Nightwing to deal with Grundy.

"Grundy's dead already, you know? No matter what you do to him, he'll regenerate," Nightwing informed. "You _don't_ have to _hold back_. I'll get Robin. You release some of that tension."

Flying ahead of Nightwing, Superman cuts off Grundy's hand with his heat vision, saving Robin and then charges straight through the monster's chest in a burst of gore.

Nightwing frees Damian from Grundy's severed hand.

"You okay?" Nightwing asked.

"I'm _fine_!" he declared angrily. "I had it under control."

"Of course you did. You were just lulling the giant, undead, super-strong creature into a false sense of security by putting your head in his fist," Nightwing jokingly agreed.

Just then Batman descends from the hole above. "Robin! Are you all right?"

"We're fine. Robin was in control the whole time," Nightwing answered.

"Get up there and help put the inmates back in their cells."

"They're not _going back_ in their cells," Robin protested. "We're taking them-"

"Don't argue!"

"What are you going to do?" Nightwing asked.

The Dark Knight holds up explosives. "I'll take care of Grundy before he brings the whole place down."

"Um...I don't think there's anything really left of Grundy."

"That's never stopped him before."

The monster rises back up despite its grievous wound. "Go," Batman ordered.

He charges Grundy, planting the explosives on his head and then detonating them as he lands, decapitating the zombie and finally bringing him down.

"Nice work," Superman complimented.

"We need to get him back in his cell and get the dampeners back on," Batman said.

 **XXX**

Back on top, Robin angrily beats into several inmates, especially the Riddler, venting his disgust for all of them out.

"I am so sick of all of you," he shouted. "You think you deserve _help_? After everyone you've _hurt_. You think society owes you freaks _anything_?!"

"Robin, that's enough!" Nightwing tries to calm Robin down.

"You're as bad as _him_! Superman is right. They don't deserve our protection."

"Robin doesn't beat people once their down!"

" _You're_ not _Robin_ anymore! STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!"

Enraged, Damian throws one of his kali sticks at Nightwing. The stick strikes Nightwing upside his head, dazing him and causing him to fall down and break his neck on a piece of rubble.

"Nightwing?...Dick...?" Damian approaches Dick's body, shocked and horrified when he doesn't respond.

Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash and Batman rise up from the basement.

"Enough!" declared the Man of Steel. "Grundy is down. Everyone back in your cells!"

Batman sees Damian crouched over Nightwing's body, the boy crying. "I...I'm sorry," he apologized.

"You...what did you do?" Batman asked shocked and horrified.

"He always..."

"What do you do?!"

"I didn't mean to..."

"GET OFF Of HIM!" Bruce shoves his own son away from Dick's body.

"I didn't..." Damian continued.

"I know, son," Superman comforted.

Batman can only look down on his deceased protege's body, his mind flashing back to the night his parents died as the same feelings of horror, regret and pain rise up. Several heroes look deeply saddened and even Harley Quinn begins crying.

With heroes and Arkham inmates solemnly watching, Batman carries Nightwing's body out of the Asylum and into the rainy night.

 **There's a scream that can't be silenced.**

 **It's rising. Growing louder. And louder.**

 **It's the scream of a child abandoned, suddenly, long ago.**

 **As the scream echoed then in that alley, it echoes now in my mind.**

 **It penetrates all the dark places.**

 **It slams into the loss. It bounces against the regret...and the pain.**

 **He's gone.**

 **I'm abandoned again.**

 **My son is dead.**


	17. Chapter 17

**He was just trying to hold it together.**

 **His name was Joey Guiton.**

 **He was a mechanic a few years ago.**

 **Then it all fell apart. He lost his job after the crash. His house not much later. But he still had his family...and his pride.**

 **There are more of these small-time 'criminals' now. People doing far less harm than any of the manicured and suited criminals who ruined them.**

 **Men and women who lost everything but had to find some way to survive.**

 **Joey didn't survive.**

 **Joey steals...** ** _stole_** **bags and purses. Usually from cars.**

 **But he had a code.**

 **He'd take any money but he'd always leave the credit cards and ID. He figured no one needed** ** _that_** **hassle.**

 **Joey was one of the good guys.**

 **And some self-righteous scum just shot him and left him bleeding to death in an alley.**

 **Small-time criminals already live in fear. A fear of being caught.**

 **A fear of disappointing their family and friends, or being locked away and not getting to see their children grow up.**

 **A fear of letting down those who depend on them.**

 **But now it's worse.**

 **When a god-like, superfast guy, who can see and hear what you're doing whenever he wants, suddenly decides to swoop out and put his fist through one of the world's most high-profile criminals...well, that's the sort of thing that can cause your average criminal to pause.**

 **And now criminals are turning up dead - more of them every night.**

 **And it's all Superman's fault.**

 **The whole world looks up to him. He's supposed to be the best. The most incorruptible. Our shining light.**

 **And he just murdered a criminal and didn't answer for it.**

 **And some of those people who looked up to him, those who lack empathy and don't see the hypocrisy in what they're doing, they think that means they're entitled to kill bad guys too.**

 **They don't even know what a bad guy is.**

 **The guy who owns this penthouse takes houses away from people.**

 **And when this bastard's own house fell - when his** ** _greed_** **and his mismanagement ruined his company and all those lives - he took a pile of taxpayer bailout money and gave himself a raise.**

 **This is the true face of evil.**

 **I'm taking everything I can carry from this safe and giving it to Joey's family...**

 **...I may keep some of the shinier things for myself.**

 **I'm not alone.**

Whirling around, Catwoman sees Superman himself.

"Catwoman," he said.

"Superman. You've come to help?" she replied. "Thank you. This bag is pretty heavy."

Before they can say much, the penthouse owner suddenly shows up. "What the hell is going on?" he demanded.

 **Damn it!**

Forced to flee without her loot, Catwoman dives out of the penthouse and into the city below.

 **I'm used to playing cat and mouse with Batman. But we both play our parts. We both know the rules.**

 **This is very different**

Superman catches her and safely deposits her onto the streets below but becomes dizzy all of a sudden, allowing Catwoman to flee into the sewers.

 **But it's something I've prepared for.**

 **Earrings. One emerald. One Kryptonite.**

 **Batman keeps a chunk in the cave. I managed to steal a small sliver. It wasn't easy. He keeps it in a practically unbreakable safe. I could never have broken into it in a single night.**

 **Luckily, I've spent a lot of nights there.**

 **My suit already has sound dampeners all over it. A lot of security systems are set off by sound now. Superman won't be able to hear my heartbeat.**

 **I just need somewhere to hide. The sewers are still full of old lead piping. If I can just-**

She doesn't get far when Superman uses his heat vision to force her to remove the earring.

"Is this what you're doing now? Killing criminals in sewers?" she accused.

"No! I wouldn't - I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just want to talk," Superman replied.

"So, talk."

"It's Batman."

"What happened?"

"Nightwing...Nightwing died."

Catwoman is horrified.

"He'll need someone," Superman said.

"You're supposed to be his best friend. Go talk to him," Catwoman argued.

"I can't! He wouldn't-"

"Oh, you idiotic, stubborn, scared little boys."

"Too much has happened."

"That's crap! Batman would throw himself in front of a bullet and you would fight Doomsday to the death - and you'd both find that easier and less terrifying than trying to _talk_ to your friend. It's maddening."

"Please."

"I'm going. But do me a favor while you're on this crusade. Don't forget the people you're trying to protect. You're up there, seeing the big picture, trying to stop people dying. And, sure, we can all agree that wars are bad. But I see things from a different perspective. Millions of people - _millions_ \- have lost their homes in America. They are the victims of a savage attack by greedy corporations and banks. While you're looking to help all of those war refugees out there, remember all of the displaced people right here at home. Don't forget them. And, if you're punishing the wicked, don't forget who did this to them. Punish all the supervillains and governments you want but save some wrath for the evil people who _truly_ rule the world."

 **XXX**

Later that night, Selina goes to Wayne Manor and tries the door.

"Alfred?" she called. "Bruce?"

When no one answers, she picks the lock and enters the Manor. "Hello?"

She finds Alfred alone in the dark, having drunk himself into a stupor in grief over Dick's passing. "Alfred?"

"Miss Kyle!" he realized. "I'm sorry, I mustn't have-"

"Oh, Alfred."

"I'll fetch some tea. I-"

"No. Sit down. I'll be looking after you for a change."

 **XXX**

Selina makes her way down into the Batcave where Batman is furiously punching a training pole, his knuckles bleeding from the repeated impacts.

"Bruce," she called. "Bruce. Stop. Stop."

She takes off his mask. "Just for today. Don't be Batman," she urged. "Don't be the mask. It's okay. Let it go. Just for today. You can fall apart."

She embraces him, giving him the support he needs.

 **I'll hold you together.**


	18. Chapter 18

Batman and Catwoman are summoned to the Gotham Police Station by the Bat Signal.

"Are you sure?" Catwoman asked reluctantly.

"Yes. I'm sure," Batman answered. "If he has a problem with you, it's his problem."

"I want to support you - it's just that I don't usually head _towards_ police stations."

"Commissioner Gordon."

"No," said a different person.

When they arrive at the Station, they are not greeted by Gordon but the President and secret services.

"I don't like surprises, Mister President," Batman said.

"I'm sorry. No one has seen you for a week. I didn't know how else to reach you," responded the President. "We need to talk."

"So talk."

"Not out here and not in front of her."

"Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of Catwoman. Or we have nothing to discuss."

"She's a criminal."

"Are you telling me that every action you've taken while in office has been legal?"

"Follow me."

The President leads the two to a secure room immune to Superman's senses.

"I've seen the footage from Arkham. I saw what happened. I'm sorry for your loss," consoled the President to Batman.

"I'd choose another topic," Catwoman said.

"I asked the men to wait outside. This room has been completely fitted out so that Superman can't see or hear anything that happens within. And he won't be bothering us anyway-"

 **Two communications satellites just 'mysteriously' collided and are falling out of orbit towards Russia.**

 **He has his hands full.**

"After Superman and his friends took all of the inmates out of Arkham, and transported them to places unknown, the Justice League began blundering into every major conflict on the planet."

 **On Tuesday, Superman forcibly sat the leaders of Palestine and Israel down in a room.**

"Gentlemen. In three hours, we will announce an Israel/Palestine Peace plan," Superman said. "You have three hours to agree to terms."

"Or?" asked one leader.

"Or they will be agreed for you."

 **This coincided with Wonder Woman appearing in Burma, a massive show of force from Green Lantern and Shazam in Syria, and Raven showing up amongst the warring nomadic tribes of Sudan...**

 **...Where she literally terrified them into submission.**

"You think stopping bloodshed is a bad thing?" Catwoman asked confused.

"Of course not," said the President. "But these things aren't that simple. Are they, Batman?"

"No. You can't just _stop_ a war," Batman said understandably. "The reason for the fighting is still there. The religion, the land disputes, the ancient feuds. The peace needs to be _enforced._ And _someone_ needs to _enforce_ it."

"You know why I'm here. Why I came to you."

"You think Superman will take over the world and you want me to help you stop him."

"Can you do it?"

"If it needs to be done, if it comes to that, I think I can take him down."

"But we came here to tell you, you need to do better," Catwoman revealed.

"You came here to...what? You _planned_ this? But you were suprised to see me on the roof!" said the shocked President.

"No. We _acted_ surprised to see you on the roof. You'd gone to so much trouble, we didn't want you to feel bad."

"I voted for you," Batman added.

"How does that work? You go into a polling station and say ' _I'm Batman_ '?" the President joked.

"I've never had much time for men who grin and joke to avoid the truth."

"You need to be a better leader," Catwoman continued. "We will fight against this Regime but you need to do a better job."

"How?"

"Health. Education. Gun control. Poverty. The environment. Not telling people who they can and can't love. The reason so many support Superman's actions is because they're disenfranchised and disheartened and they want the world to be a better place. This country needs to have **compassion** again. **You** need to do **better**."

"I'm not accepting your help in exchange for _another_ set of costumed vigilantes telling us what to do," the President said angrily.

"We're not telling you what to do. We're _asking_ you to do better."

The President is humbled. "I...I'll try," he promised.

"You know we can't do this alone," Batman said.

"I know. You'll need a team." The President hands Catwoman a folder. "Here."

"What's this?"

"Intel on superheroes and other people you should consider for your resistance. Strengths, weaknesses, psychological profiles. None of them have aligned themselves with Superman yet. We think there's probably a reason."

"Who put this Intel together? Look here. Under profile, someone has written ' _probable daddy issues_ '," Catwoman noticed.

"Does she have issues with her father?"

"Yes. But nowhere does is mention that she's also an alien spy. That's pretty crucial missing information, I'd think."

"I have my own files on these people," Batman said.

"Of course you do."

"You take the West Coast. I'll take the East."

"Sure. I can't wait to share this with her," Catwoman mused.

Batman and Catwoman leave, both splitting up to begin recruiting.

 **XXX**

In Starling City, Catwoman finds Black Canary battling some common thugs.

"You know the U.S. Government has a whole elaborate theory for why you wear fishnets," she teased.

"What do you want, Catwoman?" Canary asked.

"Seriously, some government operative has been paid to sit in a secret room somewhere and think too hard about your clothes. Your tax dollars at work."

"Why are you here?"

"Batman wants to talk to you."

"Sure. Just wait until the police show up."

"Hey, what's this I hear about Green Arrow having Harley Quinn handcuffed in his cave?"

"We're not going to talk about that."

 **XXX**

In Washington, Batman surprises Jefferson Pierce as he is working.

"Jefferson," he said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"Seriously? The 'world's greatest detective' can't find my doorbell?" Jefferson responded annoyed.

"What are you working on?"

"I'm working with the Department of Housing to find homes for a hundred thousand people evacuated from around Metropolis. There are also thousands of Metropolis residents who were holidaying at the time of the bombing and have no city to return to."

"You're doing good work, Jefferson. I'll help you find homes for these people. But I'd like to talk to you about something else that needs your attention. I need Black Lightning."

 **XXX**

The next day, Batman talks to a shadowed figure in the Batcave.

"They're coming. I will remain hidden," said the figure.

"Thank you. I don't know who we can trust yet. I'd like to keep your involvement a secret for now," Batman asked.

"I understand."

Batman arrives before a large elevator. "Thank you all for joining us," he thanked.

Among his new allies are Huntress, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Black Lightning, Batwoman, Captain Atom and Aquaman.

"I said I'd listen. I didn't agree to join anything yet," Arrow cleared up.

They sit down. "You know why you're all here," Batman said.

"Of course," replied Captain Atom. "What's our plan of attack?"

 **End of chapter. I should mention this (Well, actually I should've mentioned this to begin with), I'm only going to be retelling the first year of the Injustice storyline, because telling the entire story would just be dull and boring for comic book readers. Until next time. Ciao.**


	19. Chapter 19

"Hi. I'm Billy Batson. I'm wondering if you have time to answer a question about the superheroes?" Billy asked.

"Is this for school or something?"

"Sure. I just want to know how you feel about the superheroes' recent actions. Put simply, do you think what they're doing is right or wrong?"

 **XXX**

"Totally right! I think what they're doing is awesome. I heard Superman pulled the Joker's still-beating heart out of his chest."

"Fatality!"

 **XXX**

"I don't want to comment."

"Why?"

"What if they're listening? They could be listening to me right now. They could be watching me in the shower."

"So you're afraid of them?"

"I said I don't want to comment."

 **XXX**

"I'm all for it. I don't know why it's taken them this long. It's about time some of these guys were put in their place. Hey, you out there. The day when you could murder people or oppress them or starve them while you eat big are over."

 **XXX**

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this?" asked an old man.

 **XXX**

 **Why are you asking this question?**

The day before, Green Lantern is lying unconscious in the ruins of a destroyed city while Wonder Woman flies to meet with Cyborg.

"Cyborg, I'm nearly there. Have you and Flash located GL?" she asked.

"Flash is evacuating the city and - Damn it!" Cyborg responded, locating Green Lantern. "He's down! I repeat - Green Lantern is down!"

" _Any sign of his attacker?_ "

"I can't see a thing." Cyborg is surrounded by smoke.

" _Superman?_ "

The Man of Steel is recovering from his own attack. "No," he said. "He got away."

"Wait. Something's approaching fast," Cyborg reported, picking a signal on his scanners.

" _Is it him?_ "

"It better be." Cyborg prepares his arm cannon. "Because, whatever it is, I'm about to bring it down hard. That's it. Fly towards the giant cannon you stupid mass-murdering-"

Before he has a chance to fire, the one who destroyed the city and attacked Green Lantern and Superman is revealed to be Black Adam, who rips off Cyborg's left arm.

"Looking for this?" he asked. Adam knocks Cyborg out with a single punch.

 **XXX**

Back in the present...

"You're not worried at _all?_ You don't think they're going too far?" Billy asked a man.

"Are you kidding? I hope they hurry up with the despotic rulers and get back _here_. Start dealing with all of those corrupt politicians who are just fronts for evil corporations. Lock up some of the people who are supposed to be representing us, who are actually destroying our country for their own political gain."

 **XXX**

"I've lived through this before. People who have risen up and seized power for noble reasons. It always starts with good intentions and such hope. I came to this country to escape people like this, to seek a better life. I found one. But these beings would rule the whole world. There would be no escape. There would be no better life to be found."

 **XXX**

The day before...

"You should not have stood in the way of my retribution, half-man," Adam taunted.

"Black Adam!" Wonder Woman shouted.

She kicks him in the back, sending him into the boot of Superman and knocking him into a piece of rubble. The two then rush over and successfully hold him down with Shazam arriving.

"You're done, Adam," he said.

"I am _not_ done. Someone in this city fired a shell into my country. They killed children of Kahndaq. I am Kahndaq's leader, it's protector and it's wrath. My country will suffer no such attack without vengeance, so long as I have power," Adam fiercely refuted.

"Then we will _take_ your power," Wonder Woman proclaimed.

"What are you doing?" Shazam asked.

"Asking him a question. Shazam, hold him." Wonder Woman gets out her Lasso of Truth, wrapping it around Adam's neck. "Know that you cannot lie while touching this lasso."

"Wonder Woman. If you compel him to say the word...he's ancient. I don't know if he'll survive the transformation."

"Then ask him if there's any other way."

"Adam, tell me how can we stop you from killing again?"

"You cannot. I will kill without mercy. I will slaughter _anyone_ who would threaten Kahndaq. I will tear whole countries apart!" Adam declared. "And know that you are no different to me. You are choosing the same path. Your end will be the same. You will rule. You will bring about peace. But they will _fear_ you."

"Black Adam-" Wonder Woman started.

"Billy! Promise me."

"-tell us."

"Promise me that Kahndaq will be safe!"

Shazam just turns away.

"What is your magic word?" Wonder Woman asked.

The Lasso of Truth forces Black Adam to cry out "SHAZAM!" turning him back into an ancient, barely alive mortal in a sudden bolt of lightning that knocks the three heroes aside. Wonder Woman covers his mouth as he tries to gasp out the word a second time.

Shazam sees a father huddling nearby with his two sons. "It's all right. The danger has passed," he tried to convince.

"Passed? How? We are surrounded by angry, powerful gods who would decide our future," said the father.

"I understand."

"You _don't_ understand. How could you? You are one of them. Go back to your skies, angry god. Do not pretend to understand us."

 **But I** ** _can_** **understand. And maybe I'm the only one who can because I** ** _am_** **one of them most of the time-**

 **XXX**

"-so I've been asking around. Trying to work out how other people are feeling," Billy said to himself. "And you're the last person I want to ask this question. Do you think what they're doing is right or wrong? - **SHAZAM!** "

"I can see that Superman and Wonder Woman are doing this for the greater good. They could bring about real peace on Earth," Shazam said.

"That sounds like the wisdom of Solomon. I don't have that. I'm twelve."

"So, what do you see without the wisdom of Solomon?"

"I see everything you see and do. I saw the faces of those terrified Atlanteans. I held Aquaman's throat when all he was trying to do was protect his people. I saw the bodies in that city and the terrified survivors. And I held Black Adam down, not knowing if he would die when he stripped him of his powers. You think what you're doing is right, and maybe it is. But I don't think someone as young as me is supposed to see this stuff...I think...I think it's _affecting_ me. And maybe that answers my question."


	20. Chapter 20

**It's been one month.**

 **One month to the day since a calculated act of madness took so many lives.**

 **No one has set foot in the city since that day.**

 **No sound has been heard in these once bustling streets.**

 **Until now...**

 **Now, two words - two** ** _impossible_** **words - have come out of the ruins.**

Several people begin to pick up a radio broadcast from within the ruins of Metropolis, a broadcast that only says two words over and over. "I'm alive."

 **XXX**

Aboard the Watchtower...

"I'm telling you, it's definitely being broadcast out of Metropolis," Cyborg confirmed to Superman. "It's just the same two words over and over again. I'd say it's a recording."

"I'll go and take a look," Superman decided.

"A look? You can see radio waves? Of course you can..."

"You shouldn't go," Wonder Woman said.

"Wonder Woman is right. We've been upsetting a lot of powerful people," Green Lantern reminded. "Now we get a lone message of impossible hope being broadcast from your destroyed home...?"

"It's the perfect lure."

"And Metropolis is uninhabited for miles in every direction. There's no better place to attack you. They could hit you with whatever they wanted without worrying about collateral damage," Cyborg agreed.

"If a citizen of Metropolis _has_ survived, I'm not ignoring them," Superman refused.

"You shouldn't go alone," Cyborg suggested. "I'd join you, but high radiation levels and my organic bits don't go so well together.

"Wonder Woman is pretty much invulnerable, and the ring can protect me from the radiation," Green Lantern said.

"If this _is_ a _trap_ -" Superman worried.

"Then you could use the backup. I'm not staying behind while someone puts a Kryptonite bullet in your head."

"I'll monitor the ground from up here. I'll let you know if anything is coming. Good luck," Cyborg said, teleporting them to Metropolis.

 **XXX**

In the ruins of the City of Tomorrow...

"Can you see any threat?" Superman asked. "No. There's no threat here. There's only death. Green Lantern?"

"My ring isn't picking up anything except for that radio signal," said Lantern.

"Let's go. _Slowly_ ," Wonder Woman recommended.

"The signal's coming from there," Superman said.

"From the building?" Wonder Woman asked.

"No. Under It," Lantern corrected.

The three track the source of the signal underneath a toppled skyscraper and move it out of the way to continue underground.

"Great. A narrow, confined space that leads deep underground," Lantern said with sarcasm. "This doesn't feel like a trap at all."

"You stand guard out here," Wonder Woman said to him.

She and Superman venture further underground. They discover a massive bunker.

"What's inside?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I don't know. I can't see in," Superman answered, referring to the lead shielding. "This is where the signal's coming from. That transmitter attached to the door. It must have been damaged by the blast. It's a miracle it's working at all."

"Or someone wants us to think that." Wonder Woman gets a strange feeling.

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure...I feel like we're being watched. Are you sure we're alone?"

"I'm not seeing anything else alive down here."

"Superman. Can I suggest we leave this one alone?" Lantern contacted via communicator. "We'll find another way. Maybe via a remote or something. You know that bit in the horror movie where you're screaming at the cheerleader not to investigate the strange sound in the woods? This is that moment. You're the cheerleader."

But Superman goes ahead and opens the door on his own. "My god - Lex!" he shouted surprised. "Lex? I thought..."

The Man of Steel is shocked to discover an equally surprised Lex Luthor alive and well inside the bunker.

Overjoyed, Clark hugs his friend. "I thought you were gone. It's a miracle," he said.

"Not a miracle, just a well-executed contingency plan," Lex corrected. "It's good to see you too, but I'd hate to survive a nuclear explosion only to be crushed by an overexuberant hug. Tell me what has happened."

"Later. There's still a lot of radiation present. We need to get you out of here."

 **XXX**

In an unknown location, Batman converses with an unseen individual.

"You were right. It's Luthor. He's alive," said the figure.

"If anyone could survive that, it would be him. How?" Batman asked.

"He had a speedster on the payroll. Not someone on Flash's level but still very fast. This speedster had one job. Get Luthor to his bunker in an event like this."

"What happened to the speedster?"

 **After she got Lex to safety, she went back out. Lex believes she tried to save people-**

 **-she wasn't fast enough.**

"I didn't get much else. Wonder Woman sensed me somehow."

"Be careful of Diana. She doesn't seem herself. Where's Lex Luthor now?"

 **XXX**

 **He asked to meet with the Justice League.**

On the Watchtower...

"I can see what you're attempting. I can see why," Luthor said. "You're doing it all for the right reasons but it's too heavy-handed. You want to save lives. I understand. However, there aren't enough of you. Even with your incredible abilities, you can't keep the peace. You can't cover the whole planet. If you truly want to bring about a better world, you need to stop reacting and start planning. I'd like to help."

"I know you and Superman are friends. But how do we know we can trust you?" Wonder Woman demanded.

"Diana Prince. Hal Jordan. Billy Batson. Barry Allen. Clark Kent." As Luthor listed the secret identities, the Justice League is in shock. "I'm a very intelligent man. Your secret identities are no secret to me. However, I have protected your identities, and I've protected your loved ones without your knowing. You've had to trust me for a long time. You just didn't know it. Now. I'd like to join you."

 **Next: Lex Luthor of the Justice League**


End file.
